Episode 163
'''Episode 163 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The peasants prerecorded it and posted it without any warning or notice. Further proof that the show is prerecorded. Highlights * First pre-recorded episode in a while. * DaveCreator's falling out with DP. * First DP episode in 1080p. * Butt Creams challenge to TJ. Videos Played # The Brett Keane Song # Drunken Peasants TheAmazingAtheist Challenge By Brett Keane # Ask A Witch : Atheism # A man saved me from drowning, but now I am suing him for rape because he touched me # Feminists are Rapists # Is The Force Real? | Jedi Religion | What is The Force? # Another Year Of Life From Me To You. # Pilot Dies During American Airlines Flight from Phoenix to Boston # Mountain Man arrested for trying to feed himself, owns judge and walks out (fixed) Start Of The Show The show started out by playing a different intro. They went right into the shilling. It turns out that the money in the shilling intro was counterfeit, because they all had the same serial numbers. They brought on Paul's Ego and TJ explained DaveCreator's falling out with the peasants and how they are no longer going to use the other DP intros again. Paul then went on to speak out against Jaclyn Glenn for her blatant plagiarism. even TJ agreed Jaclyn has done a fucked up thing. Paul then went on to talk about solipsists and how the belief is caused by acid. The hosts each discussed their own acid trips. They played a song about Brett Keane and followed that up with a video of him challenging TJ to debate him on the podcast. Brett Keane then told TJ not to bring Ben or Scoopy on the show. TJ then defended the shit he did and exposed Brett for the lies and the countless corrupt shit he's done and never apologized for. Brett Keane then told TJ to remove all the DP episodes where DP has criticized Brett (nearly every fucking episode). TJ ended up rejecting his bullshit challenge and told him he can come on the DP with all the other host and without the special treatment. Middle Of The Show After that they played a video of a male makeup artist who talked about atheist while putting on his makeup. He made the point that atheism is unethical. The man then went on to state that he believes in every god in every religion (even though all of them contradict each-other) and believes that every ethical god exists and that he is a witch because of his unpopular beliefs. They then moved on to a Troll or Not a Troll segment of this woman who told a story about how she drowned and was saved by a man and she got offended that the man didn't consent with her to be saved. The peasants deemed her a troll and TJ stated that if she wasn't one then she should be killed. They then watched a remix of the cloud disappear guy and then moved on to a video from a vegan feminist who claimed that eating dairy is rape, because cows weren't able to consent to artificial insemination. She also thinks that you can inseminate a cow through its anus. Scotty then argued with TJ over whether murder applies with animals. TJ and Scotty then argued over the solution of overpopulation. TJ then concluded that we make a free murder day to solve the problem. End Of The Show They moved on to a member of the Jedi Religion who claims that there is scientific proof that the force and midichlorians exist. They then moved on to G Time Johnny who sung about his personal new year (birthday for short). They moved on to a news story about a airplane pilot who die during the flight. Paul the story to tell people to read ''Hatchet, ''Britain's superior transit system, and driverless cars. They then moved on to a video of some hillbilly arguing with a judge that he abides by natural law. This led to the judge walking out in frustration. They ended the show with story-time with Paul. The story went like this. Paul brought his dad's treasured trumpet to school and unfortunately young Paul dented it. Paul was scared shitless and told his father that a kid named Shaun Johnson did it. Paul's father then brought him to the kids house. Shaun got his ass whooped by his mom for something he didn't do. Then Shaun's conservative right wing dad literally came on a horse and told Paul's father that Shaun didn't do it and that he should fuck off. Paul's dad then told Paul that he was gonna get into a fist fight with Shaun's dad, but Paul admitted he lied. Paul then went home with his dad and got the shit beaten out of him. End of story and end of the show too. Quotes * "Jaclyn is the end of the Human Centipede of atheism" - Atheist Roo's only clever analogy. Trivia * Scotty thinks killing an animal is murder. * Scotty doesn't know definitions. * Scotty thinks correlation = causation. * Scotty is garbage. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego